


Petit toutou deviendra vite grand

by malurette



Series: L'armée c't' une grande famille [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Canon - Manga, Canon: Fullmetal Alchemist (2003), Drabble Collection, Gen, Military, Mustang's Team, War, i love fuery to bits, i should update this someday
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>À venir : recueil de drabbles & mini-fics, centrés sur Fuery, avec parfois d'autres personnages de l'Équipe Mustang.<br/>1ère vignette : La guerre au nord.<br/>2ème: Montée en grade.<br/>3ème : Pas si minable que ça !!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. De la neige sur des cadavres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La neige fraîchement tombée fait là comme un linceul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _A freshly fallen silent shroud of snow_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages :** Cain Fury, Watteau Farman  
>  **Genre :** gen/triste  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** la série et ses personnages sont la propriété d’Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; la ligne qui sert de titre est de Paul Simon et je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème** 1#o7, « de la neige sur des cadavres » pour 52_saveurs  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** 1ère série, épisodes 46, 48, 50  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 220

Petit à petit, les jours se succèdent, le temps s’allonge comme s’ils étaient là depuis toujours, coincés dans cet affrontement insensé.

Un matin, le ciel est tout blanc et tombe sur eux à petits flocons.  
Fury reste un long moment le nez en l’air, oubliant le reste, à juste regarder la neige tomber, fasciné de voir tant de beauté à côté du champ de bataille. Même s’ils sont loin au Nord, il fait encore trop doux pour que cette première neige tienne ; dès qu’elle touche une surface, elle disparaît aussitôt. La magie reste dans l’air et s’évapore dès qu’elle rencontre la réalité…

Et puis, Farman lui tape sur l’épaule, lui rappelle ce qu’ils ont à faire et l’entraîne à travers les tranchées, indifférent au spectacle de la nature.  
À mesure qu’ils progressent, Fury s’aperçoit qu’en fait, la neige commence à tenir, sur les surfaces les plus froides… sur le métal des fusils, par exemple. Et sur les cadavres de la nuit, sur les victimes de l’insurrection qu’il va falloir emporter.

Sous la neige qui tombe, Fury commence à se demander finalement si le Colonel a fait le bon choix et s’ils ont vraiment eu raison de le suivre dans cette campagne meurtrière.


	2. Une étoile de plus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "La prochaine fois qu'il montera en grade..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une étoile en plus ou en moins  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnage :** Cain Fury  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** « étoile » pour 31_jours ( avril ‘08)  
>  **Continuité :** spéculation post tomes 13 et 16 – pourquoi Farman a eu droit à une promotion et pas Fury, d’abord ?  
>  **Notes :** J’enquiquine profondément la traduction "officielle" qui a l’air d’avoir boutonné samedi avec dimanche en matière de grades. Au vu de leurs barrettes, "deux étoiles : sergent / trois étoiles : sergent-major / barrette suivante : adjudant" ça m’avait l’air vachement plus logique que "sergent, adjudant, puis adjudant-chef". Tant pis, continuons à faire semblant de rien...  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 450

Un nouveau destin se profilait devant Fury. Un destin dans le prolongement de son ancienne vie, sans surprise réelle en théorie ; néanmoins un tournant majeur venait d’être pris. C’est ce qu’il se disait chaque fois qu’il apercevait son reflet dans une vitre ; ça n’avait l’air de rien, mais un petit détail avait changé, infime de prime abord, mais qui transformait tout.

Il n’avait pas réalisé tout de suite. Il avait beau savoir que c’était là… il lui avait fallu du temps pour remarquer que oui, c’était bien juste ça qui le dérangeait :  
Les petites touches de jaune or dans le bleu de sa silhouette. Trois fois rien. Et pourtant, un trois fois rien qui voulait dire beaucoup.  
Il avait l’habitude d’une barrette à trois étoiles, sur chaque épaule. Cette barrette, il l’aimait ; il l’avait obtenue en sortant de l’école militaire. Ses trois étoiles, il en était fier : elles, il les avait gagnées et méritées.

Et aujourd’hui… disparues, les étoiles, arrachées. Elles lui manquaient.  
D’accord, c’est parce qu’on avait ajouté, à la place, deux liserés, à sa barrette. Un grade au-dessus. Une classe au-dessus, même, un rang autrement plus important.

Ad-ju-dant. Il avait mentalement répété ce mot encore et encore, l’avait même prononcé à haute voix une ou deux fois, pour voir ce que ça faisait et pour s’y habituer un peu. C’était tellement soudain…  
Dépassé, le sergent-chef qui ne rimait à rien. Sergent-major, dans son cas, c’était surtout un grade décoratif ; il sortait du lot mais n’avait pas les responsabilités qui auraient dû peut-être aller derrière. C’était un grade pour les papiers administratifs, au-dessus de la piétaille, mais toujours en-dessous des officiers.

Et maintenant… voilà, une promotion à laquelle il était loin de s’attendre, une nouvelle assignation, et un poste réel. Avec bientôt des hommes à commander, une unité à gérer… la tâche l’effrayait presque, vue d’ici. Il craignait de ne savoir y faire. Il n’avait pas appris ça, à l’académie, ou alors avait oublié depuis longtemps, à ne gouverner que la salle des radios et prendre les ordres du colonel Mustang.

Il tenta de se raisonner : Farman avait été adjudant pendant des années et s’en était très bien sorti. Même s’il passait le plus clair de son temps dans un bureau… et les sous-lieutenants, enfin, l’ex-sous-lieutenant Havoc et le lieutenant Breda, étaient passés par là, eux aussi, dans le temps, n’est-ce pas ? Il pouvait le faire aussi.  
Mais bon, ça ne l’avançait pas à grand’ chose d’y penser : il ne pouvait plus compter sur eux, maintenant. Séparés, dispersés, chacun de leur côté… il allait devoir prouver de quoi il était capable, lui et personne d’autre, cette fois.


	3. Lui aussi peut montrer les crocs !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Crouching Moron, Hidden BadAss." >_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Lui aussi peut montrer les crocs !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnage :** Cain Fury  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/dramesque  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** « un agneau au sacrifice pour 6variations  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** tomes 13 & 19  
>  **Notes :** à propos du 1er anime, sur la fin, mon frère n'a jamais remarqué le coup du déguisement-en-Riza et cru de bonne foi que le coup des « mycoses plantaires virulentes » c'était juste pour retirer Fury du combat, sans autre arrière-pensée – mince alors, il a donc l'air _si_ pathétique que ça, Fury ~~-choupinou~~ ??   
> **Nombre de mots :** 500

Les ordres de mutation sont tombés : voilà les membres de l'équipe éparpillés sur les zones chaudes du cercle. (Riza, immobilisée à Central sous les ordres directs du Généralissime, doit prendre ses fonctions immédiatement. Breda, Farman et Fury, envoyés au loin, bénéficient d'un petit peu plus de temps pour se préparer, mais devront rejoindre leurs nouvelles affectations dans des délais très brefs.)

Dans le peu de temps qu'il reste, l'on s'accorde des regards de pitié. Oui, c'est une catastrophe, mais ils ne sont pas censé montrer leur inquiétude, leur rage. Et si ça ne tenait qu'à chacun d'eux, individuellement, ils prendraient sur eux, mais là...  
Parce que Fury se laisse aller à exprimer cette déconvenue, ça déteint sur les autres. Lui-même, plus que d'être muté en zone dangereuse, se désespère surtout sur leur séparation. Pourquoi faut-il qu'on éclate leur groupe !

En réponse, Breda et Farman trouvent plus difficile de se résigner à leur sort. Ils ne peuvent rien y faire de toute façon et seront bien forcés d'accepter ce qui leur tombe dessus et de faire avec ; oui mais... Ils ne pensent pas qu'à eux, à ce moment. Ils n'imaginent pas Fury en faire autant.  
Le petit jeune, sergent-major, technicien, à cent lieues du sergent-chef vachard : au contraire, il est toujours si attentionné envers ses subordonnés. Il donne l'air d'être là peut-être à côté des « vrais » soldats. De ne s'occuper que d'aspects techniques. D'être quelqu'un, voire quelque chose, à protéger.  
Il sera une cible facile, pauvre garçon !  
C'est un petit toutou jappant, loyal envers ses supérieurs et bien obéissant, ne questionnant pas les ordres. En temps que chien de l'armée, il ne ressemble plus au loup ancestral mais tient plus du chaton ou du petit mouton : un membre du troupeau qui suit facilement le guide.  
Il est facile d'oublier qu'il est passé aussi par l'entraînement basique, qu'il sait utiliser une arme.  
Et l'épisode « Gluttony » ? Il a pourtant prouvé de quoi il était capable à ce moment-là, mais personne ne semble s'en rappeler.   
C'est vrai, il évite de discuter les ordres. Même les plus absurdes. Mais ça ne fait pas de lui un imbécile. S'ils sont trop absurdes, si on l'envoie en mission-suicide...  
Sacrifié par l'état-major, abandonné en pensée même par les collègues en qui il avait le plus confiance, tapi dans un coin de tranchée, Fury attend le prochain ordre qui le renverra, lui et sa nouvelle troupe, dans un assaut désespéré. Là où ils ne sont plus des chiens mais du bétail à égorger...

Résolument, il serre le canon de son fusil. Oh non, il n'ira pas si facilement à l'abattoir !  
Ça impliquera de jouer les serpents s'il le faut, de louvoyer entre les tirs, de se cacher dans des trous, de contribuer à massacrer les types en face qui n'en ont pas plus demandé que lui – si c'est lui ou eux – mais il survivra. Comme il sait que les autres membres de son ancienne équipe doivent survivre aussi. Il les reverra !


	4. Riza & Hayate - Gardiennage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des instructions très précises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Gardiennage  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages :** Riza Hawkeye, Cain Fury, Black Hayate  
>  **Genre :** gen/humour  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « C’est lui qui lui mettra la pâtée. »  
> d’après Elwan59 sur un Arbre à Drabbles (spécial FMA Fest! Don’t Forget 3.Oct.’11)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- La pâtée dans cette gamelle-ci, deux fois par jour, et en vérifiant d’abord qu’il sait toujours obéir. L’eau dans cette gamelle-là, autant que nécessaire. La promenade, trois fois par jour. Il connaît l’itinéraire et peut vous montrer, mais vous pouvez le modifier un peu. Il y a une laisse de rechange dans un carton en haut de ce placard si par hasard il y avait de la casse. Je pense avoir fait le tour. Voici le double des clés.

\- Bien reçu, mon Lieutenant.  
\- À dans trois semaines, Hayate.  
(- ...Elle se préoccupe plus du chien que de son gardien ?)


	5. Des raisons d’être là

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quand il a signé ça n'était pas pour ça.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Des raisons d’être là  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, manga  
>  **Personnages :** Cain Fury, un chef anonyme  
>  **Genre :** drame  
>  **Gradation :** PG~13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « quelqu’un d’autre pourrait peut-être lui venir en aide. »  
> d’après Drakys Arbre à Drabbles (o7-13 décembre ‘11)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** tomes 13/19  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Venir en aide aux civils menacés, que ça soit par les troupes des pays voisins disputant leurs frontières, des pillards sans affiliation officielle profitant des conflits, ou même des catastrophes naturelles, c’était pour ça qu’il s’est engagé à la base. Pas pour trucider des gars qui n’étaient sans doute pas plus d’accord que lui pour se faire trouer la peau dans un conflit aux raisons passablement obscures…

\- On est censés être une force de défense, un rempart pour le peuple…  
\- Et la meilleure des défenses c’est l’attaque, rétorque-t-on ; alors cesse de philosopher et tiens-toi prêt à charger.


End file.
